Lovers fight
by lebanese
Summary: One Shot Complete!Kim and Ron have feeling for each other. But they haven't told each other yet.. there is a tournament in Middleton that will lead to a fight between Kim and the champion of Yamanouchi..disclaimer: I only own the story...


Little one shot hope you like it..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a tournament organised in middleton... a material arts tournament... many signed up including Kim... It was a qualification tournament in which thewinner will battle against the hero of the school of Yamanouchi.. nobody knew who this hero was... or that Yamanouchi was a secret ninja school... The hero was non other than Ron... he didn't tell anyone not even Kim... he thought it would be a big surprise...The spares took place in the Gym... where Ron, Yori and Hirotacka were cheering for Kim...

"GO KP!" Ron yelled with excitement..

Yori looked at him... "You realize Ron-san that if she wins the tournament you will face her right...?" she asked raising an eyebrow...

"Yeh I do... would be a surprise for every one too.. Boo-yah!" Ron exclaimed...

Yori just shook her head... "This relation you have with Kim-san is quite amazing..."

"I know... Friends since pre-K.. a little spare won't affect it..." Ron said in confidence... "But something bugs me"

"What is it Ron-san?" Herotacka asked...

"Well of all the schools... why Middleton.. I mean I would have followed you anywhere..." Ron was confused...

"It is because of Kim-san.."Sensei replied..

"Why Sensei?"

"She is your partner Ron-san... we must increase her ability in combat.."

"but she can beat anyone I know"

"But not you"

"True" well Ron had mitical monkey powers... even without them he does have skills that he hid from every one...

"Then if you one day face a more powerful foe... she may fail..."

"I understand..."

"Are you sure you can do it Ron-san.. I mean fighting with your best friend even if it was a neutral fight can be difficult..." Hiro was a bit concerned..

"Yeh I am ready" Ron said with his goofy smile...

Bam... a body with a thud hit the ground.. it was Josh...

Mr.Barken announced .." The winner Possible.. Loser Manky"

Josh just muttered.. "Ow"...

Kim approached him and gave him her hand for support.. "You alright?"

"Yeh good you weren't upset when we broke up..." he joked.. Kim smiled...

Barken announced "Next fight... Big Mike and Brick"

The cheerleaders started cheering for Brick...

Kim went up for Ron and the others.. Ron high fived her.. "Good show KP"

"Thanks Ron" she sat down.."But I am a bit worried about this champion.. why haven't he shown up yet?" Kim was a bit confused..

Ron gulped... "Erm.. you know KP probably scared of you"

Kim gave him a playful punch on the shoulder... "Very funny Ron"

Ron turned serious.. "well if you win or lose you will still be this school's champion you know that"

"Yeh I do Ron... Thanks.. I better go get ready for the next match.." Kim was getting up but stoped looked at Ron...she kissed him on the cheek and blushed red... she left as fast as her feet can take her...

Ron was stunned for a minute and put his hand on where Kim kissed him..."Wow" he muttered..

Yori smiled... "You and your american humer Ron-san.. don't tell me you didn't know that she likes you"

"Well yeh I felt it a bit.. I like her too... but I never expected this... wow" Ron muttered...

Yori giggled.. "A powerful warrior indeed"

"hey" Ron objected... Hiro and Sensei smiled...

Bam... a thud was heard...

Barken annoucned... "Winner Brick.. Loser Big Mike... next Final battle... Possible and Brick"

"That's tough" Ron was worried..

"What Ron-san...?" Hiro asked..

"Well Kim is a fast and agile but when it comes to strength.. its Brick..." Ron explained...

"Thinking is also important Ron-san" Sensei adviced..

"Well in that case.. KP will win..."Ron sat back convinced...

"You should get ready Ron-san" Yori reminded him..

"Right...I will be in the dressing room" Ron left for the dressing room..

Kim and Brick started fighting...

In the dressing room, Ron wore a black GI with a mask... he was going to reveal himself in the end... Sensei had agreed... but he would like to keep his identity a secret for a while...

Meanwhile,

Bam... Barken announced.. "Winner Possible... Loser Brick... it's a good thing he doesn't use that head of his... we need an ice bag here.."

"Sorry about that" Kim appologized...

"No problem... remind me not to get you mad" Brick got up..

Kim giggled "I hear that a lot lately.."

Barken announced.. "Next battle Possible and Yamanouchi champion... five minutes rest Possible"

Kim nodded and went for Ron and the others...

"Where's Ron?" Kim asked confused...

"he is.. in the bathroom Kim-san.. you need your rest... go for the girl's dresser room... he will be in your battle..." Yori responded..

"Ok" Kim ran for the dressing room...

Five minutes later..

Barken announced..." Possible versus Yamanouchi champion "

In one corner was Kim.. in another corner was a masked teenager..

"So why do you hide your true identity?" Kim asked..

"I will reveal it.. but not yet" The warrior responded...

"Fight!" announced Barken...

Kim launched at Ron... she performed a couple of moves only to be swiftly dodged by the warrior.. Ron kicked her on the floor... Kim did a hand spring and got back on her feet... "Your style seems familier"

"You probably saw it on one of your missions.." the warrior responded as he gave room for Kim to take her breath..

"Why are you letting me rest?"

"Because you battled before... it is only fair to let you rest a bit.."

"Right..." Kim pretended to be taking a rest and launched with a butterfly kick sending Ron five feet in the air.. Ron landed with a thud..

"Ow" he said.. he did a windmill and got on his legs...

Kim's eyes widened... "How?"

"Champion... you know... " Ron smiled...

Kim got angry and launched at Ron with inhuman speed... she launched many fists that many wouldn't even see Ron blocked all of them... and kicked her again to the ground...

"You use too many styles" he said..

"what?" Kim asked confused...

"16 styles.. not bad but you use them in a random way.."

"Right..." Kim tried a sneek attack again... she launched ... this time with a leg sweep... Ron jumped over it and did a 360 degree jump in the air and landed on his feet infront of Kim... Kim did a butter fly kick.. which only hit... air?.. "Wha.." she wasn't able to complete her sentence as Rpn kicked her on her back sending her five feet in the air...Kim landed with a thud... she did a hand spring... she was getting exchausted...

"Are you ready to surrender?" he asked..

"Not yet" Kim smiled... "How are you win arms fight?"

"Good"

"Then I challange you to that"

"Very well" Ron motioned for Hirotacka... he threw him two sticks... Ron threw one for Kim..."Ready?" he asked..

"Oh yeh" Kim took a defensive position...Ron attacked... Kim blocked most of his attacks but recieved a little punishment...out of despiration she kicked him away and launched at him with the stick Ron blocked it with his stick but it broke in half...

"Great" he said as he threw them away...

"get another one" Kim wanted it to be a fair fight..

"No... you destroyed it... you deserve the advantage... besides... I think I held back long enough" Ron said as he took an offensive position..

"Wha..." Kim was cut off Ron attacked her with full power this time.. he threw a kick which broke through the stick hitting Kim on her hand sending her to the ground...

Meanwhile Sensei approached Barken..."Mr.Barken-san"

"Yes" anwsered the teacher...

"if our champion wins I want you to open this card.." he handed Barken a small card..

"What's in it?" asked Barken..

"It is the identity of our champion.. it must only be revieled when the battle is over.."

"Alright" Barken responded and returned for watching the match...

Kim was despirately trying to connect with a blow but she was always on the defensive.. then she remembered a move she and Ron developed in such cases on missions.. it was a fake block which will then be twisted into a kick to the ribs easily knocking the enemy to the ground.. it was actually Ron's idea.. Kim was a bit surprised by it... Kim tried doing it... Ron noticed it but used his own counter on it...Kim's plan backfired he sent Kim to the ground breathing for air... Kim finally collapsed...she lost.. she admitted it.. like Ron said she may not be the ultimate champion but she is the Middleton champion... all the cheerleaders and school students along with the Yamanouchi's cheered for Kim... Ron offered his hand to help her get up...

"You fight well" He congratulated her..

"Thanks... how did yo.." she was cut of..

"You will find any second.." The masked warrior looked at Barken.. Kim looked as well...

Barken announced.. "Loser Possible... Winner.." he oppened the card and gasped... "Stoppable?"..

everyone's eyes widened and looked at the warrior... Kim looked into his eyes..."No way.."... she removed his mask.. "Ron?" she asked in disbelief...

"Hey KP" Ron was nervous...

"It was you?"

"Oh yeh"

"I would have beaten you if you didn't know that move.."

"I know KP" he was being honest..even if he was stronger.. she was faster and definantly smarter...

Kim looked at him.. he was nervous weather if he blew it... she approached him and gave him a kiss on the lips...

"NO PDA!" Barken yelled..

They broke... "Boo-Yah!" Ron yelled...

All those in the Gym cheered...

"I guess I should go to the hospital" Kim looked at her injuries...

"Yeh sorry about that" Ron appologized...

"You could use a hospital too.." Looked at his injuries...

"I guess.." Ron and Kim left the Gym leaving behind a happy-stunned crowd...and went for the hospital...

At the hospital.. Kim's mother treated those wounds... "Well nothing serious just a few bruises.. where did you get them any way?" she asked..

Ron and Kim looked at each other.. "Lovers fight" they said in unision..

"Huh?" Kim's mom was confused...

Kim and Ron's kiss was the anwser.. they broke and blushed red...

"Erm... right... eh... good to know you finally got together.. I'll leave you alone for a while..." she left the room..

Ron looked at Kim... "Sorry KP for not telling you this it's just th.." He was silenced by Kim putting her finger on his lips..

"It's Ok Ron" she reassured him...

"So... wanna go out tomorrow?" Ron was still nervous... Kim just thought... ' how dense can you get? ' she joked with her self..

"Ofcourse Ron" she anwsered and gave him a long pationate Kiss...

"BOO-YAH!" Ron yelled this time...

"I am right here" Kim's mom was in the next room...

Kim blushed red...Ron was confused.. "Why did s...oh" Ron knew what she meant... and blushed red as well...

The End.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it R&R ...


End file.
